The disclosure herein relates to devices for creating improved dynamic range images, such as from images of still or moving scenes detected with a digital camera.
The dynamic range of a digital image can be characterized as the ratio in intensity between the brightest and the darkest measured values in the image. Thus, an image having a wide dynamic range represents more accurately the wide range of intensity levels found in real scenes.